


Hollywood Walk of Fame

by FonzFan82



Series: TV Comeback [8]
Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/FonzFan82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Henry's first time receiving awards since high school. They were holding a celebration for new members on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Where would Henry's star end up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Halloween was finally here. Henry Webber was in Boston for that week, spending time with his niece, Hannah because it was her birthday.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," Henry said.

"Thank you, Uncle Henry," Hannah said as the two kissed.

"I also have news for you," Henry said.

"What's that?" Hannah asked when the kiss was finished.

"I'm going to have my spot in the Hollywood Walk of Fame," Henry said.

"That's great, Uncle Henry! Congratulations!" she said and the two kissed a second time.

"Thanks, sweetheart."

"Where is your spot going to? Have you heard?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know. Patrick hasn't told me anything. I guess he wants to keep it quiet for now," Henry said.

Patrick was Henry's manager when he was acting on television.

"Maybe you'll earn your spot next to where Elvis Presley had his," Hannah said.

"Who knows?" Henry said, shrugging his shoulders carelessly.

He didn't want to think about where his star would be now. He wanted to be surprised about where it would be.

"Grandpa doesn't have one. You'll be the first in the family to earn the star in the Walk of Fame. That's neat. It's a shame Arnold isn't here to hear this kind of news," Hannah said sadly.

Henry agreed, nodding his head. His nephew, Arnold, had died of bipolar depression not too long ago.

"I know exactly how you feel, Hannah," Henry said, patting her back gently.

"Today he would have been thirty – two like you," he said, all choked up.

"Don't worry, Uncle Henry. Next year I'm going to win the White House. You'll see," she said.

"Your father and I will vote for you, sweetheart. We'll be cheering for you."

That's when they hugged one another. The doorbell rang. Hannah answered it. Her husband, Tim Mason, was at work. His job was driving the bus around town so he would be home around suppertime.

"Hi, sweetheart. Happy birthday," Henry heard his father, Potsie Webber say at the front door.

"Thanks, Grandpa. Uncle Henry's already here," she said as Potsie and his wife, Velma Dinkley Webber walked into the house as she shut the door behind themselves.

"Hi, Dad," Henry said as he walked into the living room.

"Hi, Henry," Potsie returned.

"Did you tell Sweetheart here about your news?" Potsie asked.

"Yes, Dad. I told Hannah about the Walk of Fame."

"You're making me jealous because I don't have anything there yet," Potsie told him.

"Tough luck, Grandpa. Maybe it will happen after you're dead," Hannah said.

"She could be right, Warren," Velma said.

"I never thought of that," Potsie said.

"Maybe you should've, Grandpa. Music was your career," Hannah told her elderly grandfather.

Potsie did not respond to what his granddaughter had said. He had retired from country music some years ago but he did miss the stage and his fans but he did miss recording music now and then. He remembered towards the end of his country music career, he got to record a couple of duet albums with a couple of famous artists that had a successful career, which were Elvis Presley and Johnny Cash. His manager, Tom Cash, was Johnny Cash's nephew. Tom was a great manager and had been a great help to him when he was a big star in his time.

"Remember when you earned your first Emmy Awards, Uncle Henry? We couldn't attend to that because of all the problems everybody was having at that time," Hannah said.

"I remember that. I was pretty disappointed when nobody could come and cheer me off," Henry said.

"You know how bad Dad is. We just felt embarrassed because we did not want to go with his wheelchair and people staring at us so we thought the right thing was for us to stay home. At least we watched you on TV and rooted for you from the couch," Hannah said, "but maybe we could try going this time. Dad or no Dad."

"I'd like that," Henry said.

"What did Arthur think of your earning a star in the Hollywood Walk of Fame?" Velma asked.

"He thought it was about time. That's what Arthur said."

"We'll be with you all the way," Potsie said.

"Thanks, Dad. I don't leave for California another couple of weeks."

"So soon?" Potsie asked.

"Yeah, Dad."

"I don't think I could leave that fast, Uncle Henry. I think I have a couple of meetings the day you leave for California. I'll have to check my schedule again," Hannah said, "but maybe again I could leave."

The next morning, Hannah was at her office and she checked her schedule for the couple of weeks that Henry had mentioned about his earning his spot on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. She had heard last night he said the date he was going to leave for California was on Wednesday, November 17. She still didn't know if she was open that day to fly out and root for her uncle and see him get his star in the Walk of Fame so she'd keep checking her schedule. She didn't know if Tim would come along or not but he had a busy schedule as well but they would talk about going to California and bring Lewis and April with them. She knew the kids would miss school but she knew this was an exciting even for Henry but she felt it was important for the kids to be there for him.

She knew Henry was the only uncle that April and Lewis had known because Arnold died not too long ago. She had wished Arnold did not die at age thirty but she tried her best of protecting April and Lewis from bipolar depression and from what Arthur had (who knew what he has?) and diabetes. She did not want her children to get any health issues like her family did. So far, so good since, they have been healthy and she wanted to keep them that way.

Hannah stayed at her office until six o'clock that evening and was home before Tim. She found Henry and her father, Arthur in the living room with the children.

"Hi, Uncle Henry, Dad," she said after the kids said hello and ran up to give her a hug and she returned the hug.

"Hi, sweetheart," both Henry and Arthur said in unison.

They were both watching the evening news on television. Well, Arthur was "listening" to the evening news because he couldn't "see" the television anymore because he was blind in both eyes. After getting started on that night's meal, Hannah was wondering if Patrick, who was Henry's manager was going to be at the Walk of Fame ceremony in the upcoming event. She reminded herself to ask Henry about that at suppertime. Dinner was ready in an hour. Tim came into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Hi, sweetheart," Tim said.

Hannah jumped a couple of feet off the ground. She wasn't even aware of her husband being in the kitchen!

"Hi, honey. You scared me," Hannah said after the greetings were said.

"I'm sorry," Tim said and the two finished kissing.

"Timmy, have you thought about going to Uncle Henry's event on the seventeenth of this month? He's earning a spot in the Walk of Fame," Hannah said.

"I don't know. My schedule's pretty tight," Tim said, rubbing her back.

"I plan on going but now I still don't know if I can make it yet," she said.

Henry could hear their conversation from the living room and he was no longer listening to the evening news that was on television. Arthur was not listening to what his daughter was talking to Tim about so he was still listening to what the news was saying so he didn't know that his older brother was lost in thought.

A couple of weeks had passed. Henry was now in California. Hannah, Potsie, Velma, and Arthur were in California. Tim couldn't come along because his schedule was tight and he would stay behind with the kids. They met Patrick at the hotel. Before checking in, they found Patrick in the lobby waiting for them.

"Hi, Henry," Patrick said.

"Hi, Patrick. I hope that's okay my family is here with me."

"That's all right. This is a big moment for you. They should be here," Patrick told Henry.

"I know it is," Henry said.

"We've thought about putting your star on Hollywood Boulevard," Patrick said.

"Okay. Mind if we check in first?" Henry asked.

"Go ahead. I'll wait here," Patrick said.

Henry caught up to his waiting family members at the desk so they could find out what floor they were staying on and get their room keys. The family went to the elevator and went to the third floor. Henry planned to room with Arthur because of the wheelchair.

"Uncle Henry, this event is about you. I think you should take a break. I'll room with Dad. You have your own room," Hannah said.

Henry didn't reply but he wanted to room in with his younger brother. After the elevator landed on the third floor, Henry was the first one out.

"I'll stay with Arthur, Hannah. I want to room with him."

"Not when we have a big event coming up. We're giving you a break from Dad. I don't want to argue with you. Subject closed."

No more was said after Hannah said she was going to share a hotel room with Arthur. Arthur didn't care who he was sharing a room with in this hotel.

"Eddie and Ernie said they'll come out later so they could watch you earn your spot in the Walk of Fame," Hannah told Henry.

"Fine with me," Henry said.

He didn't mind that Arnold's friends were coming. He was happy he had friends and family here on this next big event for support since they all missed his last event when he went to get his Emmy Awards several years ago. He was disappointed back then when nobody was there to root for him. The only friend that was there for him was his actor friend from General Hospital, Eric Anderson. Eric was there the same night, also earning his own Emmy Awards so he was happy to root for Henry. Henry had heard Eric was going here in California at the same time Henry was and going to earn his own spot in the Walk of Fame but on a different day.

After putting their things in their rooms, Henry told them he was going back to the lobby to see Patrick. He went to the elevator a second time and it took him to the lobby again.

"I thought your family was going to come with you again," Patrick said.

"No. I wanted to go alone," Henry said.

"That's all right. Come with me," Patrick said.

"What for?"

He followed Patrick out of the lobby. The two took a walk.

"I'd like to show you were your spot is going to be on Hollywood Boulevard, Henry," Patrick said.

"Okay."

They walked to the nearest bus stop and waited for the next stop.

"We're not going to start this whole thing until tomorrow. All you've got to do is get your hands and feet in the cement and we'll take care of the rest. We'll do it tomorrow morning," Patrick said.

"Time flies," Henry said.

"I know."

The bus arrived in a couple of minutes. Patrick told the bus driver to take them to Hollywood Boulevard and took a seat near the back. They got there in no time. A few other people got off at the same stop as Patrick and Henry did so Patrick and Henry got off, after the others. Patrick and Henry made it to the 700th block of Hollywood Boulevard.

"Your star will be here," Patrick said, showing him where Ronald Regan's star was.

Henry was surprised his star was next to a former President's star. He remembered President Regan had done some acting in his time but not for television but for the movies. Henry was so speechless that he couldn't say anything. Wow! I can't believe I'm going to be right next to somebody that famous who used to be President of the United States, Henry thought to himself.

"Did Henry say where he was going with Patrick?" Potsie asked Hannah.

"No," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

She had no clue what her Uncle Henry could be doing but her guess was it had something to do with the Walk of Fame. Several minutes later, Henry rejoined his family at the hotel. They could see a huge smile on his face.

"What're you so happy about?" Potsie asked, seeing the huge smile on his son's face.

"You won't believe what happened!" Henry said happily.

"Does it have something to do with the Walk of Fame?" Hannah asked.

"You bet!"

"What? Tell us!" Hannah said.

"Patrick showed me where my star was on Hollywood Boulevard. Guess where it's going to be?" Henry said.

"Where?" everyone asked at the same time.

"Right next to President Regan's!"

Not everyone could believe what he or she had heard. Potsie could tell this was an honor for his son.

"Come here," Potsie said.

Henry walked over to Potsie and the two hugged.

The next morning arrived and the family ate breakfast out. Potsie planned on feeding Arthur that morning. Nobody said a word during breakfast and all they could think about was the star on Hollywood Boulevard. The whole family got on the bus after paying for breakfast and met Patrick on Hollywood Boulevard.

"Are you ready to get in the cement, Henry?" Patrick asked.

Henry nodded his head yes. He was still speechless from the other day that he couldn't say a word to Patrick. Henry followed Patrick and Potsie and family saw the cement on the spot of the sidewalk where President Regan's star was. The family watched Henry take his shoes and socks off and get into the cement.

After getting out of the cement, Henry asked if he could wash his hands.

"Go right ahead," Patrick said.

Henry took his shoes and socks with him to the men's room.

"When will we get to see the star, Patrick?" Hannah asked.

"Later today," was his answer.

"I hope it'll be dry by then," Potsie said.

Hannah didn't answer her grandfather so all she could do was shoot him a look. Henry came back a couple of minutes later in socks and shoes.

"We get to see the star later, Uncle Henry. Isn't that great?" Hannah asked, giving her uncle a hug.

All Henry could do was nod his head since he was still speechless after what had happened. He couldn't believe this was happening! The rest of the morning had flown by. The family went window shopping and had lunch at twelve in a café. Patrick joined them for lunch as well as Eric Anderson. Henry and Eric ate at a separate table so they could talk alone while his family ate at different booths.

"I heard you finally got your hands and feet in that cement this morning," Eric Anderson said.

"I sure did. My spot is going to be right next to President Regan. Where is yours going to be?" Henry asked his friend.

"Next to Jim Henson," Eric said.

"I never knew he had a spot here," Henry said.

"I didn't either until Patrick showed me," Eric said.

Later that afternoon, which was 3:00, Patrick took Henry and his family back to Hollywood Boulevard and they finally saw Henry's name on the star sitting next to President Regan's.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Hannah asked.

"Sure is," Velma agreed, admiring it.

"Congratulations, Henry," Potsie said.

"Thanks," Henry said, admiring his place on Hollywood Boulevard.

"You've earned that spot with a successful career," Potsie said.

Henry blushed.

"Who knows, Grandpa? Maybe you'll be next," Hannah said.

"Maybe," Potsie said.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry had received a telephone call from his agent, Patrick, the following Sunday morning. Patrick was telling Henry a couple of weeks from now they were going to do a program for those who will be receiving Emmy Awards. Henry was surprised when Patrick told him this news. When he heard this kind of news, Henry could feel his eyes popping out.

"Who's all going to this, Patrick?" Henry asked with interest.

"You will be one of them to receive their first awards. We know you don't have any of your own yet, but we do think you should have a chance," Patrick told him.

"Wow. Thanks, Patrick. My family will love this news. What time will the awards show be?" Henry asked with interest.

Henry had seen a few of these Emmy Awards shows Patrick had mentioned so he was familiar with it. Last time he watched the show, they had all sorts of people receiving their awards. In the last award show, his friend Eric Anderson received a couple. Eric had won a couple best male actor, one for the character he had played on General Hospital.

After hanging up with Patrick, Henry pictured himself being the center of attention while he was on the awards show.

Flashback:

The audience was there, hearing his name being called, clapped their hands, whistling and shouting. His family members were in the front row, screaming happily. His brother, Arthur, couldn't get up like everybody else did. He couldn't even clap since he had a disability and couldn't walk. He did hear his brother yelling happily for him.

End Flashback

"That's how I'd like to see happen," he said to himself.

He didn't want to picture what the awards show would be like without his family.

After imagining what the award show would be like within two weeks from now. Like the recent award shows, it would be on national television. Patrick said the show would be around ten at night. Henry's guess the show would be sold out. That was how he wanted the show to be like with his friends and family to be there.

So he picked up the telephone once more to spread word out to the family. Nobody was there, so he left a message to call back. Henry didn't own a cell phone or computer these days like most people did. He only had a television in the house. His brother, Arthur couldn't watch the kind of television since there was no vision in either eyes so he used a TV for the blind.

Arthur wasn't awake at the moment since he helped Arthur get to bed. This awards news could wait in the morning to tell Arthur. It was getting a bit late, so Henry turned all the lights out and went to bed. The next morning arrived quickly. The telephone began reading one new unheard message. Henry and Arthur never heard the phone ring overnight.

When Henry pushed Arthur's wheelchair into the old kitchen brown and tan table. Henry did notice the answering machine button flashing red. He pressed PLAY. It was just all a recording so all he did was drop the message. It now surprised him when people would leave no message you couldn't return back.

Even Arthur heard it was a recording message. It was a message about elections for state mayor. Henry and Arthur weren't big fans of politics, so they left this message go ignored. While in the middle of feeding the two of them, the telephone rang once more. This time it was Hannah. She had been a citizen of Boston in the past few years. Henry put on speaker so Arthur could hear what she had to say. Henry hadn't told Arthur about getting his first Emmy Awards yet.

"Hi, Uncle Henry. Timmy and I just heard your message. You sound excited about something. Want to share the news?" Hannah asked.

Arthur heard the words. 'What is going on? Am I missing anything here?' Arthur asked silently.

"Yes, there is news, Sweetheart. I received a telephone call from Patrick last night," he began.

'Is this good or bad news?' Arthur thought quietly to himself.

"Okay, honey. My news I received last night is that I would be on television in two weeks from today. Patrick said I will be getting my first Emmy Awards."

'So that's why he didn't tell me,' Arthur thought once he had heard this news.

"Congrats, Uncle Henry! That is news. Do you know what time it would be on?" Hannah asked.

"Patrick told me the awards show will be on around ten at night," Henry answered.

"We'll check to see if we can make it," Hannah remarked.

"Okay, but let me know ahead of time," he told her.

"We will," she said.

That's when Henry hung up after turning the speaker off.

"How come you didn't tell me this?" Arthur asked.

"I was going to, but the telephone kept me from telling you," he told Arthur.

"Oh."

Arthur was happy about his brother receiving his very first awards after being on television for a few years and recently did a comeback. Arthur hoped he and their family would get to go.

"I was told from Patrick last night there will be people like myself to receive their first awards. He also mentioned I will be the only actor to receive an award for making a comeback to television," Henry told Arthur.

"Wow. Why didn't you tell her?" Arthur asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise for her, Tim and the kids," Henry admitted.

"I understand," Arthur replied.

"I would like to go into town in a few minutes to get the car taken in for a checkup and take it to the car wash. Been a while," Henry said.

"You might want to be with the Peters," Henry said, thinking of their neighbors.

"Okay."

Arthur listened to Henry making the call to their neighbors. Victoria Peters, who was Mark Peters' wife answered and told Henry they'd be looking after Arthur for a couple of hours.

"Thanks," Henry said and hung up.

"Victoria said she'll be over in a couple of minutes to collect you," Henry told Arthur.

"Okay," Arthur returned.

The family had been proud of Henry getting his first awards. Even Henry himself was surprised.

Henry not only wanted to take the car into town, but he wanted to find a new fancy outfit for the Emmy Awards show. He thought about having a haircut. His hair, which was black, like his father Warren Webber's looked like his hair needed to be cut. It had been a while since having a haircut.

After Victoria had left with his brother, Henry grabbed his tiny keychain which held his keys: a spare key if he lost the original, house keys and mailbox key. After grabbing the small silver keychain, Henry was out of the house. After leaving the silver and tan 2000 Sedan in the car place to be checked, he walked to a bus stop to take him to the mall.

He did want to buy a fancy outfit for the Awards night. During his time as a comeback star on 'Comeback Kid,' he was on a Weight Watchers diet to help him loose forty pounds since he was gaining weight and Patrick admitted he lose weight because the cameras didn't look good if he went on air like that.

Now he had lost forty pounds, he would be able to go on air without anyone telling him to lose weight. Once he made it to Utah Shopping Center, the stores were beginning to open. Once the stores opened, he headed straight to Ralph Lauren to see if he could find something for the awards show. If not, he'd try JCPenney.

He did have luck. He spotted a light black polo shirt with matching pants. The pants had a zipper to them and the polo shirt held buttons. During his entire television career, he had to buy all kinds of expensive clothes. It was required weekly for a new outfit for his character's role. He ended up paying for the outfit at the price of $175.95.

After getting his errands finished, he called on a pay phone to let Victoria know he was coming to pick up Arthur. It took his errands almost two and a half hours. Henry unlocked the house and wheeled his brother inside. He parked the wheelchair by the television set. He walked into the kitchen and noticed one unheard message. He pressed PLAY. It was Hannah, telling him that both she and Tim weren't able to make it to the awards show and wished him best of luck. Tim had a night shift driving the bus and she had a meeting that couldn't be ignored.

He sighed, scratching his newly haircut. Henry did not picture his big night the way he wanted it to turn out. He was disappointed. The awards show now arrived. He arrived early that night. He did spot his ex - colleague friend, Eric Anderson. Eric also spotted him and waved.

The awards show looked to be almost sold out, Henry saw. He saw the audience had elderly, kids, teenagers, middle - aged men and women, gays and lesbians, babies, young adults, college students. He stayed in the backroom until his name was announced. He noticed a familiar - looking actress he worked with during the airing of Comeback Kid.

Blond, late teen, Lucy Black didn't seem to notice Henry was also at the show. He wasn't told from Patrick who was going to be there besides himself. He figured Patrick thought it was no big deal, so he'd let Henry be surprised, which he was.

It was now towards the end of the show when Lucy's name was mentioned as best young adult actress. It was her first award. An ex - colleague from the show, Will Harvey, was also called as best male actor. He was also receiving his first award.

Henry, last but not least, had been called from his friend, Eric Anderson. Eric had him as best male comeback actor. He heard everyone clapping and screaming. Walking to collect his award, Henry wished his family were there to cheer him on. He did a little speech, saying thank you to his fans, Patrick, Eric, his family, and co - workers that he worked with, from the people until now.

"I appreciate you all for voting me as your comeback star. I hope some of my future nieces and nephews would receive awards like me to be in show business. Also thanks to you all who have prayed for my family," Henry's speech ended.

Everyone who was there that night, had their names at the end of the show as credits to what they all had done.

Henry did hope his family and friends recorded tonight's show for memories.


End file.
